Episode 3-12 --Childhood: A Star Wars story
by Marydonohue2003
Summary: Painfully mediocre Star Wars fanfiction in which Vader battles with Leia's mood swings and Luke's transformers. This is only part 1, because part 2 includes Han Solo and Han is always worth waiting for.


Chapter 1

Darth Vader picked up baby Luke, cradling him in his arms. "YOU ARE A HANDSOME GUY, LIKE YOUR FATHER BEFORE YOU," he said, surveying Luke. Tufts of light blond hair had already begun sprouting up. Leia, on the other hand, was completely different. She had dark brown hair, and lots of it, for a baby. Vader put down Luke and walked around the room. There was the framed selfie of Padme, and the picture of Vader winning an award. A large frame encased the photo of Luke and Leia with the caption, "#twingoals. Vader walked over to the bookshelf, where Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, and several parenting books lay. Then he saw them: the Harry Potter books. What rubbish. He didn't need his kids to think there were such things as wizards. He would burn them as soon as possible. Wizards – HA! Then again, Great Uncle Albus had seemed really eager to give them snowy owls. Vader had them with peas and potatoes the next night.

9 YEARS LATER

"Daaaaad! Dad! Wake up!" Luke said, bouncing on Vader. Darth opened his eyes and groggily reached for his helmet.

"LUKE. LEAVE ME ALONE. STOP JUMPING AND GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL," he said. Luke stopped and jumped off the bed. He frowned and faced Vader.

"No Dad, I don't want to go to school. School stinks. I want to stay here and play with you."

"LUKE. STOP. LISTEN TO ME. I AM YOUR FATHER. GO GET DRESSED." Darth opened the door and he and Luke stepped out.

"Okay, but my backpack is already packed and I had a bagel for breakfast. I wanted eggs, but Leia wouldn't give me any. She's doing her hair with Phillip." said Luke. He turned out of the hallway and entered his room. Vader noticed that Luke's hair was getting long again. He would cut it tomorrow. How that boy's hair would grow if he didn't have a father to cut it…

As soon as Vader had washed his helmet, put on his suit (black), pulled on his gloves (black), and fastened his cape (very dark black), he walked into the kitchen. He found a stormtrooper braiding Leia's long hair, while she read a book.

"LEIA, STOP. LEAVE PHIL ALONE. HE IS NOT HERE TO DO YOUR HAIR."

"Oh, Daddy. I simply must wear this style." Leia smiled and ran her hand along the back of the braid.

Phil the Stormtrooper whimpered and Darth sighed, and in that moment, he could feel the stress of parenting and the question of would he survive their teenage years.

"JUST PULL YOUR HAIR INTO THE BACK HAIR OF A SMALL HORSE."

"A ponytail? Dad, that's so boring! I want this."

Vader had lost so he just nodded at Phil and grabbed Leia's backpack and her lunchbox. "SURE HONEY. WHATEVER YOU WANT. COME LUKE. JOIN ME. WE WILL WAIT IN THE TIE-FIGHTER. LEIA, BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES."

"HOW WAS SCHOOL?" Vader asked. Leia buckled her seatbelt.

"Well, it was Lando's birthday, so he got a cake with his face on it. I didn't eat any because I don't trust Lando. He seems a bit shady or untrustworthy or something. I don't know. Maybe he poisoned the cake."

"LANDO CALRISSIAN? HE'S AN OK FELLOW. I FEEL LIKE HE WOULD MAKE A FEW GOOD DEALS WITH ME." Darth looked in the rearview mirror and saw a silent Luke engrossed in his X-wing and tie-fighter. He smiled to himself and reached for the radio dial. He turned to Darth Maul's talk show, listened for a few minutes, then changed it to Ben's Lightsaber Guide and sat back.

"Lord Vader, your assistance is needed at the Imperial Library. We would appreciate you there immediately." General Tarkin swept out of the room, his dark slippers clicking. Darth sat up from sleeping. What was wrong now?

When he arrived at the library, a stout, gray –haired librarian was arguing with Leia. She noticed Vader and waved him over.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" he asked. The librarian nodded at the book in Leia's arms.

"Sorry Sir, but your daughter is trying to check out a Harry Potter book, but her card says you blocked it. It's an awfully thick book. I don't think it's appropriate." the librarian smiled at Leia.

"What?" A young librarian passed by, and noticed the book. "Harry Potter? Oh that book's the bomb. I love Dobby. You should read it."

"Oh, I'm planning on it," answered Leia. She grinned at the librarian and scowled at Vader.

Anger surged through Vader because this librarian was setting a bad example for his kids, and that was not acceptable.

"I'M SORRY, BUT NO IS NO AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEARN THAT. NO HARRY POTTTER FOR MY CHILDEN."

The librarian blinked her long eyelashes and did a fake smile.

"Lovely. But you seem to be confused. I think you are mistaken in how to raise your kids. Let her read what she wants and stay out of her life. Everything will be better that way."

"OH FELICIA HONEY, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. SWEETIE, YOU CANNOT TELL ME HOW TO PARENT MY KIDS. GO DUST SOME BOOKS." he took Leia's hand and marched out of the library.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU YOUNG LADY." he yelled. "YOU WENT OVER MY HEAD AND DISOBEYED ME."

Leia scowled and crossed her arms. 'Dad, I want to read Harry Potter. What's wrong with that? I read about Count Olaf, Katniss Everdeen, Ramona and Beezus; this is so unfair why do you insist on controlling my life?" She opened the tie – fighter door and climbed in. She stayed silent the whole ride back home, and when they arrived at the Death Star, she marched in and slammed the door to her room.

Vader walked into the living room and saw Luke watching Transformers and eating pizza.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong with Leia?" he asked, munching on his pizza.

"SHE'S JUST A LITTLE UPSET, THAT'S ALL. IT'S JUST A PHASE. SHE'LL GET OVER IT." he didn't know if he was reassuring Luke or himself.

"IT'S NOT A PHASE DAD! I HATE YOU FOREVER." Leia shouted from her room. Vader sighed. He sat down next to Luke and watched Transformers as well.

Leia's behaved this way throughout the week, sulking in her room and only coming out for meals. Luke spent most of his time outside, apparently playing with the neighbor kid. Neighbor kid?? Vader went to his working chamber every day, and he tried to be a good dad by putting jokes in the twin's lunchboxes. Whatever he did, Leia didn't care. Luke came and went, and answered Vader's questions politely, but never stopped for an actual conversation. Vader never felt more alone in his entire life.

Eventually Leia did come out of this phase, but to this day Vader never found out how and why. She went outside with Luke and they didn't return until dinner some days. Vader found that suspicious but decided not to question it because they weren't fighting anymore. He just continued his daily routine and listened to the Cantina Band.

"Oh hey Mr. Vader," a young boy said to him one day. "The name's Solo. Han Solo." He stuck out his hand, expecting Vader to shake it. Vader looked him over. This boy had thick brown hair, a permanent smirk, and a quick mouth. He looked like someone who didn't think before he acted.

"WELL. NICE TO MEET YOU, YOUNG SOLO. LUKE, GO TAKE HAN TO PLAY."

Leia made to follow, but Vader stopped her.

"OH NO LEIA. YOU STAY HERE WITH ME. I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THAT SOLO BOY." He said, grabbing Leia's hand. Leia argued of course, but calmed down once she ran a brush through her thick hair. Vader watched as she twisted and twirled and braided her thick mess of hair into a beautiful braided headband. He was taken aback at the shocking resemblance to Padme in that moment. Leia had the same eyebrows, the same nose, her eyes were full of hope, concentration and much determination. Only, she had a little extra fire in them. A little extra fire and flame and anger. Her tiny mouth was set in a frown.

She turned around to show Vader the hairstyle. He smiled and she smiled and he hoped everything was all right.

"Dad?" she asked.

"YES?"

"Dad I was wondering if I could have a pet."

"A PET. WOWZA. THAT'S A BIG RESPONSIBILTY, LEIA."

"Yeah, and I'm a responsible person." Leia said. Vader couldn't argue with that. He told her he'd think about it.

In time, the twins adopted a dog and later, a cat. They got along with the occasional fights, and the Solo boy got on Vader's nerves even though he never did anything.


End file.
